This pilot study will provide a better understanding of the relative contribution of genetic and environmental factors to the etiology of developmental speech and language disorders. The project entails the analysis and interpretation of raw data that have been collected through the Colorado Adoption Project (CAP), a longitudinal study of cognitive and behavioral development which is following 296 adopted and 234 natural children through late adolescence. Available data from the CAP include standardized measures of 10 and speech-language ability, as well as audio and video tapes of spontaneous conversational speech. Cognitive and language measures and extensive personal histories have also been collected for all parents, whether biological or adoptive. From this original database, five groups of children have been identified for study: 1) adopted children who had a biological parent with a positive history of childhood speech disability, but whose adoptive parents had no such history. 2) adopted children who have an adoptive parent with a positive history of childhood speech disability, but whose biological parents had no such history. 3) nonadopted children who have a parent with a positive history of childhood speech disability. 4) adopted children whose adoptive and biological parents all had negative histories of childhood speech disability. 5) nonadopted children whose parents both had negative histories of childhood speech disability. Analysis of the CAP data will seek to determine if significant differences exist between these five groups with respect to: 1) speech and language skills at ages three and seven. 2) the degree of correlation between each child and his/her parents (biological and adoptive) for composite speech measures at these ages. 3) the degree of correlation between each child's speech performance and scores on a standardized measure of the rearing environment and ratings of maternal verbal behavior. In addition to being useful in their own right, the results of this pilot study will determine whether a more comprehensive analysis of the speech, language and environmental data from the entire CAP database is justified.